


Informal Footwear

by Lilly_C



Category: Masters of Science Fiction (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for The Awakening.</p>
<p>Set during Skynner and Granger's first meeting at his cabin in the mountains.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Informal Footwear

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Awakening.
> 
> Set during Skynner and Granger's first meeting at his cabin in the mountains.

“Have you got any other shoes, Lieutenant?” Skynner asked.

“My gym bag is in the trunk,” Granger softly replied.

“Leave it. I’ll still hear your footsteps.”

“What?”

“Dress shoes sound the same, even in the distance.”

Granger shook her head at the retired Major’s comment. “If my shoes are bothering you I can get my sneakers.”

“Nah, forget it. Would you like a drink?” Skynner offered.

“No thank you. I’m here to ask you to come back to Washington with me.”

“Who’s request?”

“President Kallon’s,” Granger replied.

“He was Secretary Of State when I retired,” Skynner scoffed.

“He told me that you can’t refuse his request.”

Skynner released a weighty sigh. “I’ll come back but you’ll have to wear your sneakers.”


End file.
